


When Our Worlds Collide In Fire And Space Dust

by tepidJudgement (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Except for Optimus, Gen, Transformers: The Movie (1986), he's gotta die for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tepidJudgement
Summary: In the year 2005, The Decepticons had Cybertron under their siege. However the Autobots, scattered across Cybertron's moons and Earth, planned to take back their home from the tyranny of Megatron. The war between the Autobots and Decepticons has raged on for years, however will the Autobots and Decepticons finally end their feud by joining forces? When a new adversary claiming to be the tyrannical and sadistic spawn of Unicron named The Oracle comes to try and destroy all that they've known as home, will the warring factions unite to stop her?





	When Our Worlds Collide In Fire And Space Dust

 

 

 

> _If you asked one of us, we’d tell you that no. Despite the fact that the Decepticons hold control over Cybertron, the war is not over. It’ll never be over if Megatron still stood high and proud of himself and what he conquers. One could even argue that the war isn’t even about Decepticons or Autobots, but Optimus Prime and Megatron himself. It was always Optimus and Megatron. The war wouldn’t end until one of them has offlined. You can kill as many Decepticons or Autobots as you can but the war wouldn’t be considered over until one of them has keeled. It could be just them left, just Optimus and Megatron and war still wouldn’t be done with until the other’s spark has seized. I suppose you could say at this point the war was more a personal feud than anything really important- but the fact remained that Megatron plans to conquer worlds after securing Cybertron. After destroying Optimus Prime. After erasing the Autobot forces he plans to rule the world. And we can’t let him do that. Megatron must be stopped._

Autobot City was left in ruins by the time the Decepticons were finished with them, the Moon bases have been apparently destroyed by an unknown entity and everyone’s scattered across the stars. Reports have come in from Perceptor that Prowl and the rest of his crew aboard the ship were able to be saved, though they will be in critical condition for some time Perceptor believes they will pull through. However…

That isn’t to say Optimus Prime will.

Despite most of their forces being in critical or near critical condition, their only loss of life was that of Optimus Prime. In his dying moments he gave the Matrix of Leadership to his trusted second in command and old friend Ultra Magnus. It was in that moment that everyone decided that this mystery adversary must be stopped at all cost before they lose everything. Perceptor stayed behind at Autobot City to watch over those in critical condition while Magnus, Hot Rod, Kup, The Dinobots, Arcee, Daniel and Springer set forth towards Cybertron to confront their new enemy.

However as broken as they were, the Decepticons aboard Astrotrain fought for leadership. With their leader and nearly half their troops in bad condition, it was hard to say Megatron would still be fit for leadership. Causing Starscream to try and attempt one of his usurping plans once more. However he didn’t manage to get far after Soundwave put his foot down. He reminded everyone that while Megatron still functions, they serve under him. And despite the Insecticons’ and the Seekers’ conditions, they are crucial to their plans. However when they arrived on Cybertron... Shockwave had very alarming news for them. With both Megatron and Optimus Prime out of commission, one permanently and one temporarily, the factions wondered just how they would deal with such a monster who plans to devour their home whole.

* * *

 

“Hey Kup, what’s that on the radar?” Hot Rod asked quizzically, raising a brow ridge at the yellow bleep on their ship’s feed. “...Well considering this detects oncoming ships, I think it’s safe to assume that what we’re seeing--” Kup didn’t have time to finish his sentence when oncoming fire lit up their vision. Kup steered the ship clear of incoming ships. _Cybertronian Jets_ he cursed to himself. It had to be Decepticons, but- they were worlds away from Cybertron, there was no way Megatron managed to track them that fast especially in the condition he left in. Perhaps these were rogue elements? Turning the ship around, Hot Rod and Kup prepared to open fire on these mystery opponents. However they paused upon noticing the jets taking shape.

They appeared like nothing they’ve ever seen before- Dozens of jets, carbon copies of each other. No. Carbon copies of the one that stood next to who seemed to be the leader of this army. She was massive, taller than both of them combine. Questionably as tall as Grimlock even. Her optics- or lack there of was what made her all the more uncanny. It sent a chill up their back struts. Her voice echoed in the vacuum of space, reverberated through their ship’s hull.

“If I were you, I would put those weapons away. Your attempts to combat me are futile, for I outplay you in strength and firepower.” She was like a ghost in their audio receptors.

“What the- who are you?!” Hot Rod spat, who did this girl think she was talking to them like this?

Her voice shook them, powerful and clear. Hot Rod and Kup held onto their seats for fear that she might tip them out. “You may address me as The Oracle, I am here to ensure your deaths.” Well, that wasn’t any more of a pleasant answer than the young bot expected. Hot Rod narrowed his optics slightly, watching her every move.

With a silent raise of her arms, gesturing to the ship before her; The Oracle commanded her army with reckless abandon.

“Seer, obliterate them.”

The one who accompanied The Oracle, the one called Seer transformed into her jet mode, followed the various copies that made up her army. The jets barraged their ship with lasers as The Oracle stood and watch, only transforming to join the attack once the Autobots began fighting back.

The battle was fierce. Holes being ripped through the ships and jets being shot out of air. In the end The Oracle and her army of Martyrs proved victorious as the Autobot’s ship spiraled out of control and landed in an unknown sector.

The Oracle transformed once more and watched as Hot Rod and Kup disappeared into the inky black of space. Followed by her second in command her legion, their leader addressed them as such.

“Now that we have eliminated these pests. We must seek the one called Ultra Magnus and destroy the Matrix. Go my Martyrs.”

Steering through space, pasts stars and planets. The Legion of The Oracle sought after the Matrix. As Hot Rod and Kup’s ship collided in murky water. It was then that Hot Rod began to believe that at this moment, this will become their darkest hour.

 


End file.
